


Deliverance

by Clairebearsmoothie07



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bugs & Insects, Canon-Typical Violence, Kidnapping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clairebearsmoothie07/pseuds/Clairebearsmoothie07
Summary: A routine pizza delivery takes a strange turn when Dwight finds himself lost on the back roads.
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/David King
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

Dwight was out on a friday night delivering an order of pizza to the address far out in the country roads. He didn’t want to be out here this late in the hour; it was almost midnight. He just wanted to go home and take a warm shower and go straight to sleep. He hated his job so much. His boss was a dick face, and the coworkers were a bunch of annoying teens who thought they were better than him. 

His car was a little crappy second hand car he got off from his grandpa as a high school gift many years ago. The road was bumpy and there were no street lights anymore since a couple miles back.It was an old gravel covered road in the middle of nowhere and it was starting to get scary.There was a dark fog coming from up ahead and he was driving straight towards it. His car radio started making static, losing the hip hop station he was listening to, and becoming nothing but white noise. There was a weird voice coming from his speakers, but he couldn't make out what it was saying. It sounded like a elderly lady chanting something in foreign language.

“What the fuck?” He tried to turn off the radio, but it didn’t work; the chanting still playing out of his speakers. “It’s only a glitch of my radio system...y-yeah totally a glitch...” 

In about less than a mile, the chanting had ended with the sound of howling, horrible cries of what sounded inhuman or animal. He didn’t know what was happening or why he couldn’t just turn the car around and return back to town. He knew he was past the thirty minute window, and he would get charged for the pizza being late, so why couldn’t he just turn around? His mind was telling him to stop, but his hands and feet were not of his own at the moment. His heart was racing quicker with each pounding beat, his breath felt heavier as he could see his own breath from his mouth and nose. It suddenly became so freezing cold, but it was summer, the coldest it ever got was in the 80s, but this felt below 20 degrees freezing. His teeth chattered as his hands trembled out of control on the steering wheel, moving the car side to side, swerving a couple times as he pulled off the dirt road. 

“It’s s-so c-cold” He had turned on the heater, but it didn’t seem to be working. He didn’t understand what was happening, it always worked before; last winter it worked perfectly. His eyes were becoming blurry and he swore he just drove by a young girl in bandages holding a katana. She looked like she was slicing something with her sword, maybe a deer? He shook his head and thought it was only his wild imagination playing tricks on him. There was no way a teenage girl would be in the middle of nowhere dressed like that, and why would she be carrying a big sword around? And where were her parents? He also just realized something else about her as he turned his eyes to look at the view mirror, noticing she wasn’t there anymore. “Her b-body...i-it wa-was cut...w-was th-that a g-g-ghost? ” His heart felt like it dropped to his stomach and the stomach down to his guts. 

He kept on driving. It had been a while since he passed that teenage girl in the middle of nowhere with that sword. Nothing else supernatural seemed to happen, maybe it was just in his mind? He was still freezing and the heater was still not working well. He was feeling very sleepy and all he wanted to do was take a nap. He saw a nice little spot coming up to pull the car over to park it and just rest his eyes for 5 mins. He rubbed his arms and tried keeping himself warm as his eyes kept feeling heavier. As they closed, all he could hear was his own breath and the sound of his car still running. There was a sound of wind blowing outside as the fog kept getting thicker. 

He woke up suddenly and couldn't remember when he fell asleep. It took him a while to remember where he was at and what he was doing out there. He looked at his wrist watch clock and noticed it stop moving, the batteries were new, he just got them yesterday. He looked out the window and noticed the fog was so much thicker than before, he couldn’t even see anything close by. He turned his gaze to the passenger side of the window and there were words written by someone's fingers YOU WILL NEVER LEAVE THE FOG. The hand print that dragged down to the window didn’t seem like a child or adult didn’t seem human at all. “ What fucking sick joke is this?” He felt sick from the stomach and put the car in drive and started driving again. 

He forgot how cold he was, now it was more fear, and all he wanted to do was find the stupid house, or better off, a gas station. Anywhere that there was sign of humanity on the creepy ass dirt road of a creepshow. The radio started again, picking up something that wasn't chanting this time, it was a lullaby of a woman. Something made his whole body quiver, it sounded louder as he kept driving forward. In the middle of the road stood a very tall creature, it looked like a woman, or maybe a man, whatever, it looked like a person wearing a reindeer? The closer he got, he could notice it looked like a woman, but she was holding something up in her hand.

“Is that a ….hatchet ?” His stomach dropped as she threw it toward him. Ducking down, he drove straight at her, pressing the brake down hard enough to make a loud screeching noise as the car came to a full stop. 

He let a few mins pass by before looking up, a little scared of seeing his window cracked , and whatever he just hit be dead, or worse, still alive. But he saw nothing there, no sign of a hatchet being thrown to the window or whatever he just hit, and there was no blood or body on the hood. He was too scared to step out of the safety of his car to take a quick peek at the person. He just sat there trying to calm himself down again, it was scary and he didn’t know what was happening anymore or if this was a nightmare and why couldn’t he just wake up from it. He just realized another thing, that weird lullaby had stopped coming from the radio, too. He waited for a little longer and decided to put the car in reverse a little and saw nothing in front of the car. There was no trace of blood or the women anywhere, and it was too dark and foggy to look in the woods. But he could feel there was something out there watching him. He decided to start driving again, thinking maybe another trick of his mind again. 

He was getting thirsty and a little hungry from this drive of hell. The pizza in the back must be frozen by now, but it didn't hurt for him to take a slice and eat it, he sure as hell deserved a slice of pizza. He pulled over again to the side of the road but the only problem was that the pizza was in the back seat. He didn’t want to step out of the safety of his car but he was really hungry and maybe some food will help him feel better and make him think straight again. He looked outside the window and he couldn’t see anything even if he could it was still so dark and foggy. He unlocked the car and slowly opened the door, it felt a little heavy and he had to push the fog out of the way. He stepped out and made sure to leave the door wide open as he opened the back door. He bent over opening the pizza carrier taking the first pizza box out. He heard something, it sounded like circus music but a very old broken speaker was playing it. He was almost glad that finally maybe he’d found more people and he could maybe take shelter with them until the fog cleared, and it was daylight again. He grabbed the biggest slice of pizza. It was Hawaiian, but that was better than it being an anchovies pizza. He took the car keys and placed them in his pocket, then locked the door. 

He walked down to a very wooded area, following the sound of the music while eating his slice of pizza. There it was a small circus area with tents and displays with a little trailer wagon and a horse. But there wasn’t anyone nearby and no workers or visitors; only that one horse lying by the wagon. He started getting closer, noticing the outdated everything, the tents and stands were faded of color and old rips or almost falling apart. He walked toward the wagon and to the horse lying by some hay. The closer he got, the more he noticed the weird,, he had never smelt something so horrible like that before. He stood in front of the horse, or was it even a horse anymore, because the decayed state of the poor animal was disturbing and would never be allowed by animal control or allow any circus owner to stay in business. His heart was breaking as he stared at the poor animal sitting there, if only he could do something to put it out of his misery, or maybe take it to a vet to save it.

Dwight stood there without knowing that there was a very tall older man standing behind him in a clown outfit and mixing a bottle in his hand. The man started coughing as he raised the bottle and threw it at Dwight, missing by a few inches as the pink smoke spread out of the bottle. Dwight jumped a little, spooked by the coughing and seeing the man throw the bottle at him. Something told him the clown wasn’t friendly. Dwight was going to start to apologize to the man but something was completely off and wrong by the clown. The man was holding a small blade and he could have sworn he saw the clown bring a finger to his mouth and eat it like a chicken strip. The clown took out another bottle and started shaking it again before throwing it at Dwight’s feet making sure to aim better this time. 

Dwight stared at the pink smoke coming out of the bottle again. He began to cough uncontrollably, everything started to spin, and the only thing he could think about was running. He did try running, but everything kept moving and he felt like he was having a very bad acid trip. He wouldn't know since he never did drugs, but he knew he was somehow drugged up by that pink smoke. With the laughter of the clown echoing behind him, the clown was chasing him and throwing more bottles of his strange gas, missing and hitting close to Dwight a few times. Dwight slowed down the speed of his running from the toxic fumes and the coughing was making it harder for him to run. He was getting closer to the road. He could see his car up in the distance, a little more and he could make it. The clown behind him caught up a little, and with his blade he slashed the back of Dwight, cutting him. Dwight screamed out of pain and boosted a little faster in his run, getting closer to the road. He reached in his pocket pulling out the keys and ran to the driver side to unlock the door and get in quickly and close the door quickly. The clown stood by the passenger side laughing again and hitting the window. Dwight turned on the car and sped off quickly looking at the rear view mirror as he drove off. The clown stood there until he was completely gone from view.

He forgot about the cut until the adrenaline faded away. He whimpered from the pain and pulled over to cry, resting his head on the steering wheel all he wanted was to go home now. He didn’t care about the job anymore, he was never going to be a pizza boy again in his life. He tried reaching back with his hand thinking he would feel a cut but there was nothing, only the back shirt was ripped. He didn’t understand he was sure that the clown had given him a wound but there was nothing there. Only thing he knew for sure, the clown was as real as the shirt was cut in the back. He sat there confused on what was happening and decided to keep on driving more. 

Up ahead there was a fork in the road where he had to make a choice to go right or left. He looked at the piece of paper with special instructions given from the person that ordered the pizza. Dwight would have to take a right turn when he came from the fork on the road. He obeyed the note and took a right turn and kept on driving. Was this even worth it to continue on this crazy delivery trip to drop off two pizzas to someone named Jed Olsen. This Jed person was going to be blowing a fuse because of how long it’s taken his pizza to get there, and even more pissed off he found that Dwight had eaten a slice of pizza on the way there. 

The road started to get back to the regular concrete, leaving behind the gravel road. There were a couple of street lights up ahead even if the light poles look differently from the normal ones. The light was more dimmer and only covered a small piece of the area near the poles. He kept on driving and noticed the name of a street coming up called Lampkin Lane. There were a couple houses up ahead each one had their lights on and very old decaying cars parked in front of the homes or on the street.He slowed down and considered asking one of the residents if he could borrow their phone to call his job and explain what was happening, and why the pizza was taking too long to get delivered. He stopped in front of a house that had a jack o lantern.

“It’s not even Halloween to be putting out decor. ” He was still a little worried about stepping out of the car but he had no other choice ,he placed the car keys in the pocket. 

Dwight looked up at the house and in the blink of an eye he could have sworn he saw a child wearing a clown mask and holding a knife by the window. But the kid wasn’t there anymore and he thought again that maybe his mind was playing a trick on him. He walked toward the house and noticed the wide open door as he came up the steps.

“Hello? Is anyone home? I'm a pizza delivery guy and I’m lost, I was hoping I could borrow your phone?” He stood by the doorway and peeked his head in little and noticed no one nearby. He did notice how out of date the furniture was, it looked like something straight out of 70’s. He stepped inside and hoped the owners of the home were not gun owners for his own safety. He walked around the living room looking for a phone but there were no signs of a phone in that room. There was a staircase to the left of him but he didn’t want to go up there and scared someone might be in bed sleeping. He thought maybe he should call out again, maybe someone will hear him.

“Hello ? Anyone home?” Still no answer from anyone. He walked into the kitchen and noticed there wasn’t even a kitchen in there and wondered if anyone even lived there, and if not, why were there lights on in the house? His ears perked little hearing footsteps coming down the stairs behind him. He walked back toward the living room and there stood a very tall man with his back to Dwight.

“Excuse me sir, sorry I enter your home without permission. I'm a little lost and I was wondering if I could borrow your phone to make a call.“

The man slowly turned around to face Dwight, standing taller and something about him gave off a very creepy vibe. Dwight's eyes moved down to stare at his feet and slowly made his way up to the man's chest, he was wearing a hospital gown that looked so dirty and ripped. He noticed that he was wearing a mask, it was really creepy and had a blank stare, he could barely see the color of his eyes, the cold blue looked so soulless and pure evil. Dwight's eyes moved toward his hands, to see what he was holding, and the closer he looked the more it looked like a knife covered in blood. If he was like the clown man he would be as violent too. Dwight turned back the other way toward the kitchen and he sprinted out of there. 

Dwight was outside of the house in the back yard running away from the man chasing him. He looked over his shoulder a couple of times and couldn’t believe how fast that man was and how quickly he was catching up. Up ahead there was a wooden pallet between a tree and a rock. Who would place a random pallet in the middle of nowhere? A split second thought ran back of his mind. Dwight turned around and dropped the pallet stunning the man, not sure where it came from but Dwight let out a little laugh but it was quickly shortened by the gown man growling and breaking the pallet with his foot as if it wasn’t made out of wood. Dwight turned to run again as he was grabbed by the shoulder by the masked man. He was really strong because he easily tossed Dwight over his shoulder and started carrying him back to the house, walking towards a basement. Dwight tried fighting and wiggling and hitting his back.

“Let me go! Someone help me!” Dwight shouted as loud as his lungs would let him, but no one would be coming for Dwight. He was going down to the basement and it was dark and scary. There, in the center of it, was a four hooked tower and nearby was a ripped stained mattress in the corner. The man dropped Dwight onto the mattress and stood in front of him. He didn’ know what was going to happen, all he did was close his eyes and waited to be stabbed to death, or whatever the man had in mind, he would be taking it out on Dwight tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

The Shape was going to enjoy this moment now that he caught his prey. He moved apart Dwight's legs and slid in between them, staring down at him for a while. Dwight’s heart raced as he looked up at him and couldn't tell what he had planned for him. The Shape’s eyes traveled down his chest and stomach, stopping at his pelvis. He reached down and grabbed Dwight's crotch hard, squeezing it tight. Dwight whimpered and arched to his hold.

“Please stop.”

The Shape didn’t care about his begging and started to grope the bugle, stopping after he got bored of it. Dwight was fully erect, even if it was hard to see beneath his pants and underwear. He looks up at the shape, almost begging for him to take it out of the tight enclosure , wanting to be free. But, the shape didn’t seem that interested in doing anything else and moved his hands away.

Dwight could feel the man's hands running down his cheek, and moving down his neck, he started squeezing it slowly at first, making Dwight gasp, not knowing what would happen next. He tried to fight his assailant by trying to remove the hands around his neck, but this only seemed to excite the masked man more. It was becoming harder to breath as he was being strangled, his eyes were getting blurry, and the masked man's face kept changing each time he would blink. It looked more like a woman with a pillow case around her head; it looked old and blood. Dwight could feel himself fading away as the attacker would caress his cheek in a soothing way. 

Dwight gasped for air and coughed as he jerked up quickly from the mattress on the floor. He was alone again, there was no one around at the moment. He searched around the corners of the dark basement, but only saw red lockers on each side of the room. He pushed himself up and rubbed his neck, he could still feel where he was being choked by whatever the hell that was.

He looked down at between his legs and noticed he wasn’t erect anymore. Was it a false feeling that a while ago the shape was touching him, and again it was just in his head? He stood on his feet and saw a brown wooden chest in the top right corner of the basement. He went to search in it, to maybe find something useful; a weapon maybe. The deeper he dug in it he found an old photo and a flashlight. He pocketed the photo and made his way up the stairs quickly. He didn't want to stay down there any longer. Stepping outside, Dwight took in a deep, long inhale of the cold night air; it felt a little welcoming, at least better than being in the basement.

Dwight’s car was still parked in front of the house where he had left it, and he started making his way towards it, but he suddenly stopped as he spotted the women in the basement carrying someone over her shoulder.From what Dwight could make out, she looked like a nurse dressed in an old uniform. He slowly followed from behind and wondered where she was taking the man. A part of him wanted to get in the car and drive away, but something was telling him to follow.

The nurse carried the man towards the hook, similar to the one in the basement, but it was only one hook. She hooked the man without any trouble, and the man screamed out in pain as she floated away. He just realized that she was floating, and then she teleported a few times away from them, going back to the house where Dwight was earlier. Dwight walked slowly towards the man on the hook, not sure if he was still alive, thinking that the hook must have pierced the heart. He stood in front of him and noticed he was still alive.

“Crap, let me get you off from there“ He picked up the upper half of the man and lifted him, getting him off the hook. “Come with me, we gotta get out of here before she comes back!”

Dwight took the injured man and ran towards the car with him. He could hear a screeching sound coming closer. He opened the passenger side door for him, and helped him inside the car. Dwight ran towards the driver side and stood still for a second and looked at the nurse standing in the doorway; she was holding a bonesaw in her hand. He got in the car quickly and started it, driving off quickly before she could come after them. 

Dwight looked over and stared at the man. Finally,an actual person he could talk to, but he seemed to be in a lot of pain. He pulled over to the side of the road, thinking it would be safe, and to check up on the wound that appeared to stop bleeding. 

“Hey, are you okay? I got a small medkit in my glove compartment to treat your wounds,“ Dwight said as he pulled out the medkit to treat him. “My name is Dwight Fairfield.” 

“Thanks for saving me Dwight. My name is David King.” He groaned in pain from the wound.”The bitch hung me on a rusty hook, what the hell was her problem?“ 

“After the hell I’ve seen tonight, it doesn’t surprise me.I've been chasing, cut and almost killed the entire night. Do you know what's going on? I was out here to drop off a damn pizza, but I don’t know where the hell I am anymore,” Dwight said, starting to open the medkit.

“I was going back home from the fighting pit. The road I usually drive home was barricaded off due to a drunk driver hitting an electric pole. I had to take the back roads and a strange fog started to come in. My truck died a few miles back and I started getting chased by that nurse.” He started to remove his shirt for Dwight to treat the wound for him. 

“I wonder what is up with the fog. I drove into the fog and that happened as well. There’s something weird about it.” Dwight started to open the alcohol wipes. “This is going to sting little, but I need to clean it.” He leaned over and started cleaning the wound, trying to be gentle with him. David didn’t seem to mind the sting at all, he just admired how serious and focused Dwight was.

“I never heard of this street before, and I usually take the back roads. I don’t think anyone will believe us about the night we are having.” David hissed little due to the pain. “You wouldn’t happen to have some pills for the pain would you?” 

“I only have some aspirin, that might help a little with the pain. But, yeah, I don’t think anyone will believe us either. They’ll try sending us to the asylum maybe.” He started to patch the wound with some bandage and reached for the bottle of pills. “ Are you a boxer?“ Dwight couldn’t help but to notice his nice muscles over the naked top part of his body. David noticed that Dwight kept eying his body, didn’t mind that at all and enjoyed getting the attention, mostly from such a cute, pretty little thing like him. 

“I’ll take the aspirin. Thank you, Dwight. And you could say I’m a boxer in a way.“ He smirked a little, enjoying the way his hands felt on the body. “Something as cute as yourself out here alone is very dangerous. I hope you let me stick with you and protect you.” He knew that came off cheesy, but Dwight was his type of guy. In pain, or not, he would flirt with him. 

Dwight was completely thrown off guard by his straight out flirting, he was holding the bottle of pills to open and sat there in disbelief. No one ever flirted with him before, he could never pick up a girl even in high school, and he never got a date for prom. Now a man was flirting with him, and it somewhat felt good, he was enjoying the attention.

“Y-yeah. I think it would be for the best...if we stick together so that we can get out of here and to the hospital to get that wound checked out.” He adjusted his glasses with a finger and went back with opening the bottle of pills, and offered David two of them. “There is a two-liter of diet coke in the back seat if you need to wash it down...and some pizza, too, if you’re hungry.”

David took the pills and grinned again looking at Dwight. “I don’t need a coke to wash it down.“ He popped the pills into his mouth and grabbed Dwight by the back of his neck, pulling him forward. They were face to face, their noses barely missed touching. David leaned over and forced a deep kiss in Dwight's mouth and didn't give him a chance to fight or back away. Not like Dwight was going to, he wanted the kiss, too. Dwight returned the kiss by opening the mouth and welcoming his tongue inside. Their dance twirl around as if in a tango, in heated passion. David was the first to break away from the kiss and swallowed the pill. He chuckled looking at how confused, yet bashful look Dwight had on his face. 

Dwight was so confused and unsure of what just happened. It wasn’t his first kiss. If his first kiss with little Stacy in middle schools counted. To be fair, it was more of a double dare the girl had to do with her friends. It wasn't anything more, just a peck on the lips, and all the girls had made gagging noises.. But, for him, that was his first kiss, and he always told his friends he made out with the cool girl in middle school. But now, this kiss was different, in a different league that first kiss. Maybe this was his real kiss, and it was with a big, hot looking man like David. Even now this confused Dwight even more. Did the kiss make him gay, or was he bi? He really enjoyed the kiss a little too much. Now it was hurting his head. The groping by the masked man turned him on, but that was different. Wasn’t it? He sat there so confused and not sure what to tell David. A little part of him was hoping that he would take charge again and kiss him more. David chuckled and reached over and brushed some of Dwight's hair to the side.

“I couldn’t help myself. You are so cute and were just asking for the kiss.” He moved again towards Dwight, pulling him back for another kiss. His hand was placed around his neck to keep him still if Dwight tried to move away. Even if Dwight seemed so willing, he didn't want to take the risk of him regretting it. Dwight groaned into the kiss, placing a hand on his chest, and rubbed it, wanting to touch his warm, silky skin again. David moved his hand off his neck and down his chest, rubbing it against the nipple so he could feel it as it hardened by the touch. He pinched it a little,loving how Dwight moaned from his touch. 

Dwight broke off from the kiss to catch his breath, he could keep on doing it, but he needed a little air. 

“David...Maybe we should move to the back seat of the car.“ He bit his lower lip a little and smiled cutely at him. “There is a lot more room, and I don’t want you to hurt yourself too much” He was lying. He just wanted to go back there so they could feel each other up better. Since he got teased by that masked man, he wanted to make sure he got a little luckier this time. He was a virgin, but he no longer wanted to be. Especially after what happened earlier, he thought it was the best time to lose it before something even worse was to happen.   
They both made it to the back seat of the car, and Dwight placed the pizza in the driver side for now so that it wouldn’t be in between them both. David was so quick on being the first to make the move, climbing on top of Dwight and kissing him, rubbing his hands all over his chest. Dwight groaned as his hands rubbed all over David's chest, pinching his nipples a little to tease him. As David let a low groan escape, he started taking everything off of Dwight within a couple seconds. There wasn’t much foreplay, it was straight in doing what they both wanted in the heat of the moment. David used some spit to lube up his dick, pushing it all inside of Dwight, not knowing the younger man was still a virgin. Dwight whimpered loud at how massive it felt opening him up, he wasn’t used to something big like that inside of him, but it wouldn’t take him too long to get used to it.  
The car started to fog up with their body heat, the car moved side to side with the powerful thrusting of David. The echo of Dwight's loud moan filled the car as both men started to come together at the same moment.It was as if they both had planned it. 

Dwight woke up a while later and looked around to see David was gone. He remembered they snuggled against each other, and made out, after they slept together.Now he was missing from the car, and the only thing Dwight could think of was that maybe he stepped out to take a leak. He sat up and groaned from the discomfort in his lower half; he couldn't believe he wasn’t a virgin anymore. He was happy about it and couldn’t wait to blog it out.

He looked out the window of the car that had cleared up of their fog, but the outside fog was still out there, and it was still dark. He changed back into his clothes and decided that maybe he should go out there and search for David so that they could get out of there. He didn’t want to leave him out there alone. Also, he wanted to get to know him more and ask what just happened. Was it just a quick heat fix or maybe there was a chance they could hook up. Deep down in Dwight's little heart he wanted him to be his boyfriend.

He stepped out of the car and brought down the flashlight he found in that basement chest. He looked around and decided to try the right side since that was the side that David would have gotten out from. He started walking towards the woods and saw some footsteps in the mud leading forward, it was a good sign, that meant he must have gone that way. Dwight was thinking about maybe sneaking up behind him and giving him a little kiss on the back of his neck, but because of all the horror, ghost crap happening, it might be a bad idea to scare him. Dwight was pretty sure David would punch him in the face for that.

“Hey, David! Where are you?” There was no answer from him. Dwight turned on the flashlight and walked around further then he would have preferred to. “David? Are you out here? “ He kept on walking until he saw a small cabin with the lights turned on in the middle of nowhere. “Not this crap again,” He said under his breath. He didn’t want to go down there, but he had no choice but to check it out. He turned off the flashlight and held it tight and close to his side, he would use it as a weapon if he had to fight.

The cabin itself looked very old and nearly falling apart, he didn’t see how someone could still be living there, but there was a dim light, so it might have been from a fireplace. He hid behind a tree and looked around, wanting to make sure there was no one around before he started walking toward the window of the cabin. He took a peek inside and he saw a very large wooden table in the center where there was a corpse of a dead, large animal covered in maggots. 

He felt completely sick to his stomach, it was just like the poor horse he saw in the circus before, but at least this animal was dead and didn't have to suffer like that horse had. He started walking toward the door and opened it slowly, looking around before stepping inside.

“David?” He whispered it softly and walked inside. He noticed another basement that led down, but there was no upstairs or any other rooms. He walked down the stairs, turning the flashlight back on. It was too dark down there. “David,” He called out again, but heard a man’s low groan coming from down below . He hurried it up, thinking he was on another hook or worse.

The cabin contained the same four hooks in the center of the basement, but no David hung from them. He shined his flashlight in the corner of the basement, and on the left there was a mattress on the floor with David tied up. He ran over and placed the flashlight on it’s side, and started to untie what looked like David’s shirt,it had been wrapped around his mouth to keep him quiet. 

“T-thanks,a group of kids wearing masks jumped me and dragged me down here .“ David turned to the side for Dwight to take off the ropes around his wrist. “I was able to punch one of the guys in the stomach, he sure as hell is going to feel it later.“ David appeared to be proud of that and leaned over to kiss Dwight on the lips before he could say anything.

Dwight chuckled a little but returned the kiss. “I was scared something worse had happened to you.” He leaned over and gave him a hug. He didn't care if David was still lying there on the mattress. “Do you know where they went? I didn’t see them upstairs, or outside. We really should get out of here before they come back.” He helped David get onto his feet again, and gave him another deep kiss. He didn’t care that he barely knew him, the comfort of someone was really needed during what they both were living through. They both escaped the cabin without any incident, or running into the teens wearing masks.

“How did they catch you, David? “ Dwight held the flashlight close again, he didn't want to leave it behind in the basement. 

“I wanted to take a piss and didn’t want to wake you up. I never thought I would get jumped by some punk ass kids.” He sighed, a little annoyed. “Thanks for coming back and saving me again, Dwight. You’re becoming my little knight after having saved my ass” He laughed and smacked Dwight’s ass.“After all this shit is over with, I’m taking you out for a nice, fat steak and then back to my place.” 

“Anything for my princess.” Dwight laughed and rubbed his butt, teasing him. “Ouch, you didn’t have to hit me so hard.“ He was trying to have little fun and make things lighter than it was. “Let's get out of here and back home, then you can take me out to dinner and then back to your place.” He couldn’t help but to blush, liking the idea of a date with David. 

“God, shut up, Dwight.” He laughed a little at his cheesy joke and took his hand to keep him close, but also to touch his warm, smooth hand with his, linking their fingers together. “Let's focus on getting out of here and back to your car first, then we can get the hell out of this place.” 

They both walked for a while, a little lost at first since it all blended in together. When they finally found the road, the car wasn’t there. Thinking that they might have gone the wrong way, they started walking on the side of the road together. They kept quiet most of the time, and both seemed more focused on finding the car then having a small chat again. Eventually they came across the car, but it was covered in graffiti, the windows were smashed in and the tires were slashed and flat. Those teen’s must have done this while they both were lost in the woods. 

“My car…” Dwight stood there looking at the only gift from his grandpa now completely destroyed. “What are we going to do now?” He wanted to cry, but he was trying so hard not to. He walked towards the driver side to see the seat had been stabbed repeatedly with a knife. “They completely destroyed it.” He sighed and leaned against the car. “ It won’t be drivable, looks like we’ll have to walk out of here, David.” He took one final last look at the car and noticed the pizza was gone, too. “Those little dipshits took the pizza, too.” He walked to the back of the car to open the trunk and retrieved a tire iron. He handed it to David since he was the stronger of the two, and would be more useful to him. 

“Let’s get the fuck out of here.“ David held the tire iron tight, ready to bash some skulls in. “I won’t let anything happen to you, Dwight.” He leaned over to give Dwight a deep long kiss before they both started walking again. The echo of the four teens laughing could be heard from the distance as they made their way forward into the dark fog.


	3. Chapter 3

Dwight and David had been walking for a while since they’d left the car. Dwight was still furious; those teenagers destroyed his car and stole the pizza. His feet had started to hurt from all the walking and he reached for David's arm to stop him.

“Let’s rest here for a little, David. I feel like we've been going in circles for a while now.” Dwight took a seat on the side of the road, they hadn't seen a passing car, so a chance of him getting run over was low. 

David looked at Dwight and sighed. “Yeah, a break sounds good for now, but we need to keep moving, Dwight. Not sure if those punks are following us still.“ David sat down beside Dwight, placing a hand on his knee.

“Let them show their faces so that we can beat them in with the tire iron.” Dwight's was bitter, it wasn’t like him to be filled with so much hate and anger. Dwight placed his hand on top of David’s and held it for a while.”Sorry, it's been so stressful. I want to get out of here.” 

“We’ll get out of here, and we’ll report what happened to your insurance.” David leaned over and kissed Dwight on the cheek. “You look cute when you’re angry, Dwight.” David's hand moved a little more upper to his thigh, sliding between his legs. Dwight spread his legs for David's warm hand to find the bulge.

“David, we really shouldn’t be doing this out in the open. “ Dwight leaned closer to David; he really loved the smell of his manly scent.“ 

David moved closer to give him a soft kiss on the lips. “You’re right, this isn’t the right place for this.“ He moved his hand away and stood, holding a hand out for Dwight. “Let’s keep moving, Dwight.”

Dwight wanted to kick himself in the ass for ruining the moment. “Yeah, let’s go and find a phone or some help.” He took David's hand and stood, wiping some dirt off the back of his pants, he could feel something in his back pocket and took it out. It was the photo he took from before; he'd completely forgotten about it. Dwight brought the photo inches away from his face, it was him and someone in a creepy ghost face mask in a black hood. “I don’t remember taking this photo, David.” 

David took the photo out of Dwight's hand and studied it. “Are you puking tomato juice or something?” The photo did show a masked man holding Dwight's hair back as Dwight looked like he was throwing up some kind of red fluid. “You don’t remember this? Maybe a drunken, wild party you had?” 

“No, I have never gone to a crazy, wild party before in my life. The only crazy party I ever had was Christmas with my family. My uncle spiked the eggnog and I puked on my aunt. That was the last time I was ever invited back into their house.” Dwight was a little embarrassed admitting his story, but he couldn’t help but to smile remembering how pissed off she was that he had ruined her ugly Christmas sweater. “But this photo I really don’t remember taking, or who that person is behind me.”

David flipped the photo over to see something written behind it. “There is something written here. “ David held the photo out for Dwight to read it as well . 

My first hunt for Dwight Fairfield. I’ll never forget his scream when I stabbed my knife into his back. Looking forward to killing him again. 

Dwight's heart sank and his stomach felt knotted. “Is this a sick joke someone wrote?” He was so confused, the whole night was so upsetting. “Maybe it is photoshop? Because I really don’t remember taking any kind of picture like that!” 

David folded the photo in half and placed it in his back pocket for it not to upset Dwight any longer. “Hey it’s okay babe.” David wrapped his arms around Dwight and held him to comfort him. “It's just some sick joke.” David gave him a sweet kiss on the lips and cuddled him for little. Dwight felt so safe in David's strong, muscled arms.

“Thank you, David. I’m so glad you’re here with me.” He sighed, loving the way his lips felt against his own. “Let’s keep moving and get the hell out of here.” Dwight kissed him once more, he couldn't keep his lips off of David.

As they walked ahead,the sound of a running generator on their left caught their attention followed by a loud pop that came after and the smell of something burning filled the air. 

“We should go check that out and see what's going on over there,” David said and started walking in the sound’s direction, leaving Dwight behind.

Dwight sighed and followed along nervously. “Maybe we shouldn’t go there and keep following the road.” Dwight lowered his head since David was already walking up ahead and followed from behind. “Wait up, David, you’re going too fast!” 

David didn’t hear Dwight's voice, he was too far ahead. The fog seemed to swallow him up as Dwight lost sight of David. 

“David!” Dwight screamed louder, starting to panic since he couldn’t see him anymore. He turned on the flashlight and pointed it forward and continued walking to the sound of the generator. Dwight started walking faster, feeling anxiety and fear losing the only person he had met. Dwight wasn’t paying attention to where he was going or stepping.

The sound of the generator went silent, and Dwight could hear his loud breathing and his feet stepping on twigs and leaves. A second pair of footsteps echoed behind him.

“David?” Dwight stood still and turned around. There was no response, but there was a very tall shadow beside a tree staring at him.

Dwight’s gut was telling him to run fast, so he turned around and bolted quickly. Dwight wasn’t paying attention to where he was, just running far away from whoever was following behind. A loud snap sound echoed and Dwight screamed in pain. Dwight fell down on his ass and held his right leg, it was caught by a bear trap. Dwight tried to take the trap off, but it was too deep in his ankle that it wasn’t something he could remove alone. 

The footsteps got closer, stopping behind Dwight; the person towered over him. The sound of a chuckled by the Trapper seemed amused that he’d caught a careless Dwight.

“P-please, help me.” Dwight looked at him, feeling sick to his stomach. The shadow man was wearing a mask and Dwight could barely see his eyes. The Trapper had a smirk that Dwight could see from behind his mask.There were hooks in his shoulders, held on by his overalls, as well as there were spikes sticking out of his arm that held a giant cleaver. 

“David!” Dwight cried out,terrified. He tried removing the trap again, not caring that it was digging deeper, he wanted it off. He wanted to escape and find David.

The Trapper tilted his head and looked down at Dwight as he tried to struggle free. He soon got bored of listening to Dwight’s screaming and crying, so the Trapper brought up the cleaver to strike the back of the handle on Dwight's head hard enough to knock him unconscious.

When Dwight opened his eyes and looked at the wooden wall in front of him, he felt so much pain in his head and leg. He didn’t know how he got there, but he was laying on an uncomfortable mattress, the bed spring poking his stomach. He pushed himself to sit up and realized he was completely naked. His ankle was wrapped with old bandages; it had to be David who did it, it was the only logical conclusion he could come. 

“David?” Dwight's mouth was dry and his voice cracked as he spoke. He looked around the small room, but there wasn’t much to it. A tiny broken dresser with a bowl was nearby, and white rag mixed with red that had been used to clean his wound. Dwight spotted his clothes near the corner of the room by the cleaver. His eyes widened when he saw it, knowing the owner must be close by. 

A door slammed shut as a pair footsteps echoed from the hallway. A few plates hit each other, and the sound made Dwight whimper. There was a smell of wood being burnt, and he figured it must have been a fireplace being lit.

Dwight felt the cold breeze creep against his back, and he looked behind him to see a window half open; it was his gateway to escaping. He started to get out of the bed, and Dwight bit down on his lower lip trying to keep himself from making any noises of pain. The sound of chains rattled each time he made a small move, and it took him that long to realize that he had a collar wrap around his neck and that he had been chained to the center of the room. 

“Mother fucker!“ Dwight shouted as he tried taking the collar off him. It was a steel collar with a small key lock, and the chain was welded to the collar. He screamed and pulled on the chain and tried to get it free from the stake that was wedged deep into the floor, but it couldn't be pulled out no matter how hard he tried. Dwight tried for a long time until his hands were red and hurting from the pointless attempt. 

Dwight lay on the mattress and wondered if David was out searching for him, or if he found help and forgot about him. His captor was still lurking outside of the room, and there was a faint smell of meat being cooked. His stomach growled from hunger again. The pain in his throat was there and it still wouldn’t go away, screaming made it worse.

The footsteps came closer and the door of the bedroom opened wide. His captor held a tray with food and a cup of water. Dwight sat up quickly and placed his hands over his crotch to cover himself, watching him.The food smelt really good and he was very thirsty, he licked his dry lips. The Trapper came closer and set the tray on Dwight's lap,he didn't seem to care if Dwight was covering himself up. 

“Please...let me go.” Dwight looked at him and then down at the food. It looked like stew, but without the vegetables, it just had meat.

The Trapper didn’t seem to care about his begging as he grabbed a spoonful of the food and then placed it by Dwight's lips. 

Dwight opened his mouth willingly thinking that if he refused something worse would happen to him. The Trapper placed the food in Dwight's mouth and tilted his head, watching him. Dwight chewed and lowered his head, he didn't like being watched while he was eating, but he did have to admit that whatever kind of meat it was, it was very tender and tasty. 

The Trapper seemed content that Dwight was eating the stew, and he was until Dwight noticed something white, that looked like rice, but it was too big for it to be rice. The Trapper placed the spoon closer to Dwight's lips, and Dwight got a better glimpse of what it really was. 

“M-Maggots...” Dwight slapped the spoon away from him and turned away from him and started to gag and throw up what he just ate to the floor. The Trapper laughed and watched him as he ate another spoonful of the stew.

“Good source of protein, Dwight.” He smirked under the mask and continued eating, not caring if Dwight was getting sick in front of him.

Dwight wiped his mouth with the side of his hand and glared at him. “You're disgusting!“ Dwight looked at him, confused when he said the name. “How do you know my name?”

“We know each other very well, Dwight.” The Trapper handed him the glass of water. “We’ve shared many wonderful nights” The tone of his voice gave Dwight the chills, there was something wrong about it.

“We did not! I'd remember someone like you! “ Dwight snapped at him and pushed his hand and the glass of water away. 

“You’ll remember in time.” The Trapper chuckled and placed the glass down. “If you can’t, then we’ll make new memories.” He stood up taking the tray and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Dwight sat there scared of his final words. He felt more helpless than ever being chained in a room and without David.

“Where are you, David?” Dwight's eyes watered up, scared of the thought something happened to David, or if he found help and left, leaving him behind to the madness of the fog. 

Dwight curled into a ball and held himself, trying to keep warm. The window kept inviting in the cold, outside air. Why did his captor leave him naked? Make new memories? What did he mean by that? Was he planning on something worse? Dwight's mind started imagining a million more scenarios that could play out, all of them worse. He just wanted it all to stop, he just wanted to be back at home in his bed and fast asleep. That’s all he wanted to do, just sleep. Drift into a dream world, the only place where he was safe.

“Dwight. Wake up, Dwight.“ It was a soft whisper from a man standing by the window. “Dwight, c’mon wake up.” The voice got a little louder, but remained low enough to get the attention of the Trapper. 

Dwight slowly opened his eyes after hearing his name. “David? Is that you?” 

“Yeah, he just left right now, but he placed a lot of bear traps around. Sorry it took me this long to come get you.” David peeked his head inside the little opening of the window. “Why are you naked? Did he hurt you?” His voice got a little louder.

“No, he hasn’t had the chance, but I think he is planning to do something.” Dwight leaned a little closer to the window, but couldn’t reach any further from the chain. “I was so scared something happened to you, or that you left me.” 

“I’ll never leave you, Dwight. Not with what hell kind of night are we having.” David sighed out of relief for a second. “I’ll get you out of there, Dwight.” David tried to lift the window, but let cry of pain, the bottom of the window had sharp blades that cut David's palms. “Fuck!” David tried not to be any louder, but deep down he wanted to cuss from the pain.

“David, are you okay?” Dwight tried to move closer to see, cursing the chain stopping him from checking on David. “What happened? “ 

“He fucking put traps on the window.” He hissed and looked back at the window, then at Dwight. “I’ll find a way inside. I’ll save you, Dwight.” David stepped away from the window and headed around the cabin to find a safer way inside.

“Please be careful.” Dwight sat there, glad David was fine and he was being rescued soon. But, he was still worried that what if his captor came back and found David. 

It felt like forever as Dwight sat there on the bed, waiting for David to walk in the room at any minute. There was a sound of a door being shut and footsteps coming down the hall. Dwight felt his heart begin to race, not sure if it was David or the Trapper again.

The door opened wide and David stepped inside and rushed over to Dwight. “That sick fucker had so many traps I had to disarm.” David leaned down and gave Dwight a deep, meaningful kiss. 

Dwight kissed him until they both needed to catch their breath. “Let me see your hands, David.” He didn’t forget that David had hurt himself trying to open the window.

“It’s nothing, Dwight, it's just a little cut, we’ll worry about my hands later. I need to get you out of here.” David noticed the collar and chain and got quiet. “Maybe there's a key somewhere. I’m going to go search for it.” He leaned down giving Dwight a kiss on the forehead. 

“David, please be careful.” Dwight watched him walk out of the room and sat there waiting for him. “I should have asked him for my clothes,” Dwight said to himself as he turned to look at his pile of clothes, the cleaver that was there before was now missing. 

David came back to the room with a key. “This is the only one I was able to find.” He reached over to the lock and placed the key inside, turned it, hearing the click sound as the lock opened. David sighed out of relief. “Let’s get you dressed and far as hell away from this cabin.”

“Thank you so much, David!” Dwight threw his arms around his neck and hugged him tightly for a second, then nodded. Dwight stood from the bed for the first time since being there. His ankle didn’t hurt anymore since putting pressure on it. Dwight didn’t waste any more time by changing into his clothes quickly. Dwight turned and gave David a worried look. “David, let me see your hands.”

“Dwight it’s only a small cut, it’s nothing, I swear.” David held out his hands, they were still bleeding. It wasn't a small cut, it looked deep. 

“David, that’s not a small cut.” Dwight took part of his shirt and ripped it. He started to bandage up David’s hands to stop the bleeding.” There that should do the trick, let's get out of here David.”

“Has anyone ever told you that you look cute when you worry, Dwight?” David chuckled and placed a hand on his cheek pulling him in for a deep kiss. 

Dwight melted into David's kiss and those words made him blush again. “You’re such a smooth talker. Let’s go, David, we really shouldn't stay here and make out.” 

“Yeah, we’ll find a safer spot to make out, don’t think I’ll let this one slide. I saved your life so you owe me something.” David winked at Dwight and held his hand. 

“I’m planning on rewarding you greatly, David.” Dwight smiled big, feeling so safe holding his hand again. 

They stepped out of the room and the cabin and they started to head into the fog again.The sound of a generator running and faded light in the distance, was where they’ll be heading next in hope of finding help.


End file.
